Love Index
by Derp Boy
Summary: Luhan adalah yeoja populer, cantik dan pintar yang berniat menyerah untuk merasakan indahnya mempunyai kekasih karena ada satu permasalahan, yaitu sangat lugu. Namja jaman sekarang kan suka yang agresif? Baekhyun, preman cantik sahabat Luhan beraksi dengan rencananya. Apakah yang direncanakan Baekhyun? Check it out. Warning inside, GS! HunHan in action. Mind to Review?


Hallo, lama tak berjumpa dengan saya FuFan (oke, ini sebutan saya pas saya masih di fandom Manga/Anime) berhubung saya terjangkit virus WB atau Writer Block untuk waktu yang lama (read: males ngetik) jadi saya baru mulai ngetik lagi hari ini. Lagi ada semangat. Cerita ini juga saya ambil dari salah satu komik karangan Shiiba Nana, berhubung saya lagi males berimajinasi. Kalo yang gak suka, gak usah dibaca. Check it out aja deh udah….

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Warning**: GenderSwitch/GenderBender, AU, OOC, etc. **Problem with GS/GB? Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**Pairing**: check it by yourself

**Chara**: etc

Italic: Inner/Dalam hati

**EXO **belongs to **SM Entertaiment, their parents, and God**

**Love Index 0% ** belongs to **Shiiba Nana**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Luhan POV**

"Aku Kim Jongin. Kelas 3 SMA, sekolah di SM International High School"

Begitulah saat anak laki-laki ini memperkenalkan dirinya. Tingginya sekitar 180cm dengan gayanya yang cool. Oh Baekhyun, aku… Tak pernah dengar kalau orangnya setampan ini, lho?! Awal dari semua ini adalah sepatah kalimat dariku yang tak punya pengalaman dalam hal cinta.

Oh apakah aku belum cerita kepada kalian bahwa aku sedang kopi darat sekarang? Mungkin kalian tidak akan tahu arti kopi darat itu. Tapi ini ulah temanku, Baekhyun. Dia yang menyebabkan aku harus melakukan hal aneh ini. Oke, aku akan meceritakan sebabnya kenapa aku sekarang berdiri di taman ini dengan seseorang laki-laki tinggi dan tampan ini. Begini ceritanya…..

**Luhan POV End**

**1 Jam yang lalu…**

Suasana kelas 3-1 di sekolah EXO High School saat itu sangat rusuh, banyak anak-anak yang sedang saling melempar kertas padahal itu adalah kegiatan mereka yang harusnya piket, oke, biarkan saja anak lelaki muda jaman sekarang. Disudut kelas sebelah kiri, tepatnya bangku paling belakang, terdapat dua siswi yang sedang berbincang herannya mereka tidak membantu temannya piket; sebut saja malas. Salah seorang dari kedua siswi itu sedang menatap kearah jendela, rambut coklat madu sepinggangnya berkibar tertiup angin. Dengan muka seperti mayat hidup itu dia menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mungkin layu tanpa pernah kenal cinta juga nggak masalah." ucap si gadis dengan rambut coklat madu sepinggang itu, sebut saja Luhan. Dengan nada yang mendayu lesu itu. Sebenarnya dia gadis yang populer, pintar, cantik, kaya tetapi….lugu. Itu permasalahannya.

"KAMU NGOMONG APA, HAH?!" Nah, ini satu preman cantik yang doyan teriak-teriak sebut saja Baekhyun. Dengan napsu terpendamnya dia menarik kerah seragam Luhan dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Luhan hingga Luhan terlihat seperti mayat hidup sungguhan, "Sadarlah!" lanjutnya.

"Baru 10 kali ditolak dalam 10 kali pernyataan cinta! Jangan kayak nenek-nenek kesepian dong!" nyolot si preman cantik itu, Baekhyun.

"Tapi kamu kan enak, Baek. Sekali nembak cowok, langsung diterima. Siapa tuh nama kekasihmu? Chan siapa? Chancut? Nyeol? Cendol? Kenyol? Anak kelas sebelahkan?" jawab Luhan lemas, melepaskan cengkraman Baekhyun pada kerah seragamnya lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas meja.

"Itu Chanyeol, Lu! Aduh kamu ini. Oke, kalau begitu biar aku ajari kamu tentang cinta." kata Baekhyun dengan keputusan sepihak dan muka preman cantiknya menyeringai sambil mengibaskan rambut coklat tua ponytailnya dia. Luhan hanya menghela napas pasrah.

" Kamu pura-pura pacaran sama teman masa kecilku (yang gak punya pacar) saja sana!" lanjut Baekhyun seenak jidat. Kali ini Luhan jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

**Luhan POV**

Nah, itulah sebabnya kenapa aku berada di taman ini sekarang. Semua gara-gara Baekhyun! Aku sih ingin menolaknya cuma gak enak aja sama Baekhyun yang rela menyeret paksa diriku ke tempat pertemuan kami. Kalau tahu langsung ketemuan begini, aku harus bicara apa?! Malah Baekhyun juga sudah pulang. Aku melirik gelisah.

"A-aku Xi Luhan. Kelas 3 SMA di EXO High School." kataku gugup, sambil melirik kanan-kiri dan memilin ujung rok seragamku.

"Mohon bantuannya, ya." ucap si anak laki-laki ini dengan senyum tipis. Sungguh Tuhan, tolong aku ingin pingsan saja.

**Luhan POV End**

"Pokoknya, kita jalan dulu yuk!" ajak si anak laki-laki yang kita ketahui bernama Kim Jongin ini.

"E-eh..eem itu Jongin-ah?"

"Ne?"

"Aku…harus ngapain?" tanya Luhan polos dengan muka gugupnya yang terlihat imut sampai-sampai pengen author cakar.

Si Kim Jongin hanya terdiam beberapa detik lalu berpaling dari tatapan Luhan dan tertawa keras. Luhan menggembungkan pipinya. Ingin dia menghajar laki-laki ini kalau saja bukan pertama kali bertemu, kali saja ilmu bela dirinya selama ini yang diajarkan adik perempuan manisnya, Zitao, ini berguna.

"Lakukan saja yang kamu suka." ujar Jongin dengan santai setelah berhenti tertawa.

"Yang aku suka….? Boleh?" tanya Luhan dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Jongin.

"_Kalau begitu kulakukan hal-hal seperti orang pacaran dan bikin kenangan indah. Mungkin kesempatan ini tidak akan datang lagi," ucap Luhan dalam hati, "AH! Itu!"_

Lalu Luhan pun melancarkan aksinya. Yap, mencoba berpegangan tangan.

Pertama dia ingin menggenggam tangan kiri Jongin, sayangnya Jongin menghempaskan tangannya kedepan. Sekali lagi, Luhan berusaha meraihnya tetapi lagi-lagi Jongin menghempaskan kesamping.

Jongin tertawa kecil, "Nih." ucapnya dengan menyodorkan tangan kirinya. Luhan tersipu malu dan tertawa senang. Tetapi saat ingin menggenggamnya…

DUGH

BRUUUGH

"Ah, mianhae." kata seorang wanita yang sedang memeluk lengan kekasihnya dengan mesra dan muka watadosnya pada Luhan yang tidak sengaja mendorong punggung Luhan.

Naas sekali. Luhan kena serangan combo. Pertama, kepalanya kejedot tiang listrik dan memeluk tiangnya. Kedua, kaki kanannya tercebur dalam selokan. Luhan meratapi nasibnya dengan wajah pasrah.

"_Aku ingin mati saja." keluh inner Luhan._

Tiba-tiba tangan Luhan ditarik seseorang.

"Kalau mau peluk, peluk yang ini aja dong," ucap Jongin dengan wajah santainya dan membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya, "Habisnya kita pacaran, kan?" Jongin tersenyum.

"Besok dan lusa kita kencan lagi ya, Lulu. Boleh aku memanggilmu begitu, kan?"

Luhan hanya tercengang tidak percaya, tetapi dia tidak berharap lebih karena dia tau bahwa ini hanya hubungan pura-pura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keesokan harinya mereka berjalan-jalan berdua kembali sehabis pulang sekolah, bertemu di taman seperti biasa. Mereka sedang beristirahat disebuah kedai dengan dua gelas bubble tea dan dua crepes digenggaman mereka masing-masing. Luhan melirik Jongin dan tersenyum malu, namun sedetik berikutnya dia menunduk sedih dan mulai memakan crepesnya.

Jongin yang memang sedari tadi menatap Luhan hanya berkedip tidak mengerti dan kembali tersenyum.

"Ah. Coklatnya nempel, tuh." jari Jongin mengusap sudut bibir Luhan. Luhan diam mematung, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongin dengan penuh tanya.

"Kenapa? Kamu mau? Boleh, kok. Nih" Jongin menyodorkan crepesnya kehadapan Luhan. Luhan menatap crepesnya ragu-ragu.

"Nggak mau?"

"Eh? M-mau." Jongin mendekatkan crepenya kebibir Luhan dan Luhan pun menggigitnya.

"Ini ciuman pertamamu, ya?" Luhan yang kaget dengan pernyataan Jongin langsung terbatuk-batuk.

"Aku juga. Ciuman tidak langsung." Jongin langsung menggigit crepes yang dipegang Luhan. Luhan membulatkan mata tidak percaya.

"Enak ya, Lulu."

Luhan yang awalnya tidak berharap lebih, kini ia ingin mengharapkan yang lebih. Setelah mereka selesai makan pun lalu mereka berjalan-jalan. Membeli buku, bermain di Game Centre, berfoto bersama, ke toko aksesoris hingga malam hari. Tangan Luhan tidak mau terlepas dari genggaman Jongin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esok harinya, ketika mereka janjian ingin pulang bersama di taman seperti biasa ternyata hujan turun deras. Luhan melihat keadaan taman yang sepi ditambah dinginnya suhu dihari itu.

"Hujannya gak berhenti-berhenti, ya." Luhan merapatkan jaketnya dan melirik jam tangan yang ia pakai.

"Lulu, mian membuatmu menunggu." Seseorang memanggil Luhan dari samping. Luhan menoleh dan melihat Jongin melambaikan tangannya dan menggenggam payung ditangan satunya lagi.

"Numpang ya?" dengan seenak jidatnya, Jongin menutup payungnya dan numpang pada payung Luhan.

"A-ah, ini punyaku hanya payung lipat kecil. J-jadi mana mungkin kita muat berdua." Luhan yang gelagapan karena Jongin disampingnya pun mulai membuat alasan, padahal dia sendiri senang.

"Justru enak dong kalo kecil," Jongin merapatkan Luhan kedalam pelukannya, "Sini aku aja yang pegang."

Akhirnya, mereka pun berjalan beriringan dibawah payung lipat kecil itu.

"Kamu gak suka ya?" Jongin bertanya tanpa menghantikan langkahnya.

"Emm…itu bukannya aku gak suka," Luhan menunduk malu, "Aku senang, kok." Luhan tersenyum gembira kearah Jongin membuat matanya tertutup seperti bulan sabit. Lalu, Jongin pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Luhan, terpana.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Luhan heran.

Dari arah yang berlawanan terdapat mobil yang melaju kencang, sampai-sampai membuat genangan air disekitar Jongin dan Luhan terciprat. Jongin dengan sigap mengarahkan payungnya untuk menutupinya.

Jongin menatap dalam Luhan, perlahan ia mendekatkan bibirnya kebibir Luhan. Melumatnya pelan dan membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Luhan hanya memejamkan matanya untuk menikmatinya dan meremas pelan seragam Jongin. Luhan tidak tahu harus bersikap gimana lagi, awalnya ia tidak mau berharap tentang hubungan pura-pura ini tetapi Jongin malah memperlakukannya dengan lembut seakan tidak ingin melepaskan Luhan. Luhan bingung dengan semua ini.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hari ini, Luhan dan Baekhyun terlihat pulang bersama. Tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya, Luhan selalu pulang bersama Jongin dan janjian di taman pertama kali mereka bertemu. Luhan yang dari tadi melamun, tidak memperhatikan langkah dan tersandung batu. Memang sih tidak jatuh, hanya keseimbangan tubuhnya oleng sedikit.

"Lu, kamu kenapa sih? Jangan kayak mayat hidup begitu dong. Kemana Luhan ceria dan polos seperti dulu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya! Aku gak polos! Buktinya aku pakai baju, kan?!" Luhan pun menjitak pelan kepala Baekhyun.

"Appo, ya!" Baekhyun mengaduh kesakitan, pelas sih, tapi pelan dalam kamus Luhan itu berbeda. Terkadang Baekhyun berpikir Luhan ini polos atau bodoh tapi jika dikatakan bodoh pun tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin orang bodoh selalu mendapatnya peringkat pertama parallel selama 3 tahun?

"Baek, kok kamu tumben gak pulang bareng Chanyeol?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Lu. Kalau segitu kangennya, temui dia sana. Lagipula tadi Chanyeol merengek minta pulang bareng, cuma dia aku usir karena aku ingin pulang dengan sahabat mayat hidupku ini." goda Baekhyun dengan seringai nakalnya dan mencolek dagu Luhan.

"Ya! Aku bukan mayat hidup! Lagipula, katanya Jongin hari ini ada urusan," Luhan menunduk lesu, " Tapi sebagai gantinya, akhir pekan besok kami akan kencan seharian penuh." Luhan tersenyum bahagia dan memainkan gantungan ponsel rusanya yang diberikan oleh Jongin.

"Nyebelin! Dasar orang kasmaran!" Baekhyun menyilangkan tangannya didadanya dan membuang mukanya kelawan arah. Luhan hanya tertawa maklum.

"Eh? Jongin?" Baekhyun yang kaget dengan kehadiran Jongin lalu berjalan marah kearah Jongin.

"Jongin?! Apa-apaan kamu?!" Baekhyun langsung menampar Jongin.

"Oh jadi gini yang bilangnya ada urusan dan akhirnya berbohong pada Luhan. Siapa anak ini?!" Baekhyun menarik kerah seragam Jongin dengan kasar.

DEG!

Luhan yang awalnya tidak berani melihat, akhirnya pun menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Mata Luhan membulat sempurna. Dia melihat seorang laki-laki dengan tinggi yang sama dan menggenggam tangan seorang anak perempuan bermata bulat, berambut hitam bergelombang panjang yang diikat kesamping.

"Baekhyun…siapa dia?"

"Eh?" Baekhyun yang siap menghajar Jongin kapan saja pun menoleh kearah Luhan.

"Loh? Kamu belum dengar?" tanya si laki-laki berkulit agak kecoklatan itu.

"Karena aku sudah punya pacar, kuminta orang lain menggantikanku jadi pacarnya," jelas Kim Jongin asli pada Baekhyun, "Kalau kutolak, kasian dia kan?"

"Makanya, karena kebetulan temanku lagi gak punya kekasih. Aku minta tolong padanya," Jongin menghela napas, "Waktu kubilang ini cara oaling cepat mengisi kekosongan selama dia tidak mempunyai kekasih. Dia langsung bilang oke. Nggak ada masalah, kan? Ini cuma pacaran pura-pura." jelas Jongin asli dengan detail.

Luhan yang mendengarnya tidak dapat menahan air matanya walau tubuhnya diam mematung. Jadi selama ini perasaannya telah dipermainkan orang lain, orang yang tidak dia kenal sama sekali. Kaki Luhan begitu lemas ketika mengetahui kebenaran itu. Baekhyun menatap Luhan cemas, lalu dia pun membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya dan mengantarkan Luhan pulang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akhir pekan ini Luhan tidak menepati janjinya untuk kencan dengan seseorang yang menyamarkan namanya menjadi 'Jongin'. Luhan hanya takut, takut hatinya terluka untuk kedua kalinya. Luhan pun bermain dirumah Baekhyun sampai malam.

"Benar nggak perlu kuantar?" tawar Baekhyun didepan gerbang saat ingin mengantarkan Luhan pulang.

"Iya. Mianhae, aku sampai malam begini dirumahmu."

"Benar nggak apa kamu nggak pergi ke kencanmu?" Baekhyun bertanya khawatir.

"Nggak apa-apa." Luhan tersenyum getir.

Grek. Sebuah jendela diatas, tepatnya jendela rumah sebelah rumah Baekhyun terbuka.

"Hei, kamu!" Seseorang memanggil Luhan.

"Jongin?! Ngapain kamu?!" Baekhyun membentak Jongin kesal dan hampir lempar sandal kearahnya.

"Eh?! T-tunggu. Aku hanya ingin member tahu. Mau tau kabar orang yang pura-pura jadi pacarmu, gak?"

"Eh?" Luhan hanya menatap Jongin bingung.

"Sepertinya ponselnya dimatikan. Orangtuanya menghubungiku, katanya dia belum pulang. Kamu nggak tau dia dimana?"

DEG!

Kali ini lagi. Luhan membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Ada rasa khawatir dalam dirinya. Jangan-jangan dia masih menunggunya di taman seperti biasa. Sampai malam seperti ini?!

"Luhan! Mau kemana?!"

Luhan pun berlari cepat tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Baekhyun.

**Di Taman**

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Luhan setelah sampai di taman itu. Dia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya sebagai 'Jongin' sedang duduk didekat air mancur.

'Jongin' yang ditanya pun menoleh kearah Luhan dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa kamu bohong untuk pura-pura jadi pacarku?" Luhan bertanya datar.

'Jongin' yang ditanya seperti itu pun hanya kaget menatap Luhan dan hanya diam menunggu Luhan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kamu kasihan kalau aku sampai ditolak orang yang mau pura-pura jadi pacarku?" Luhan mulai meneteskan pelan air matanya, "Kamu cuma mau aku jadi pengisi kekosongan sampai kamu dapat kekasih sesungguhnya?"

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Luhan, air matanya mengalir deras. Luhan seperti dihantam ribuan samurai dalam dadanya. Dia benar, seharusnya dia tidak berharap lebih dalam hubungan ini.

"Andai pertemuan kita tidak seperti ini," Luhan menunduk dalam dan menggigit bibirnya, terisak pelan, "Aku pasti sudah jatuh cinta padamu." Luhan menangis tersedu, kakinya pun tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya lagi saat 'Jongin' itu pergi melewatinya begitu saja. Luhan terjatuh duduk dan mengusap kasar air matanya. Sakit rasanya membayangkan selama ini perasaannya hanya sebuah permainan saja.

"Perkenalkan." Luhan terdiam mendengar suara itu lagi. Suara yang selama ini membuatnya jatuh cinta, suara yang membuatnya tenang, suara yang menjaganya dengan lembut.

"Namaku Oh Sehun. Aku kelas 3 SMA di SM Internationl High School," Sehun menghela napas, "Aku lahir tanggal 12 April 1994, bintang Aries. Golongan darahku O. Hobiku menari dan rap. Pelajaran favoritku olahraga."

Luhan menatap Sehun bingung. Sehun pun berjalan mendekat kearah Luhan dan berjongkok dihadapan Luhan.

"Aku mau mengulang pertemuan kita," Sehun tersenyum simpul, "Xiao Lu tidak kuanggap sebagai pengisi kekosongan. Aku juga tidak menganggap ini pacaran pura-pura."

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menariknya berdiri lalu menghapus air mata Luhan perlahan.

"Aku tidak peduli apapun yang jadi awal pertemuan kita," Sehun membingkai wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya, "Aku mencintaimu. Tolong jadilah kekasihku, Saranghae."

Luhan menatap Sehun tidak percaya dan mulai menetesakan air mata lagi, tetapi kali ini air mata bahagia.

"Nado." Luhan menunduk malu. Sehun pun tersenyum dan membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya.

"Nan jeongmal saranghae." Sehun mempertemukan bibir mereka dan kembali membawa Luhan dalam ciuman lembut. Luhan membalas ciumannya dan mengeratkan pelukan pada leher Sehun. Ciuman yang terasa manis dan asin bercampur sekaligus. Air mata Luhan terus mengalir melewati pertemuan bibir mereka.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Seharusnya kamu bilang saja sebenarnya kalau kamu menggantikan Jongin." kata Luhan diperjalanan pulang, menggenggam erat tangan Sehun.

"Aku tidak mau kamu menolakku karena tiba-tiba orang yang tidak kamu kenal bilang mau pura-pura jadi pacarmu." jelas Sehun dan menatap Luhan.

"Kenapa kamu sampai berbuat sejauh itu? Hanya demi aku?" Luhan bingung dan menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

"Karena senyummu manis." Sehun hanya tersenyum lembut kearah Luhan dan mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas. Luhan hanya menunduk malu dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan sebelahnya. Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Luhan yang menurutnya lucu dan polos itu, lalu menarik tangan Luhan untuk berjalan pulang.

**END**

**OMAKE**

**7 hari yang lalu…**

Hari itu Jongin mengajak Sehun kerumahnya untuk menunjukan game terbaru yang ia beli kemarin. Namun saat mereka ingin mencoba game baru tersebut, sebuah tawa yang kencang menyambut kedatangan mereka dikamar Jongin. Jongin yang kesal pun berjalan kearah jendela untuk memeriksanya.

GREK

"Kamar Baekhyun hari ini berisik banget sih." keluh Jongin sambil membuka jendela kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Baekhyun untuk melihat kearah kamar preman cantik satu itu.

Sehun yang tadinya memainkan PSP punya Jongin pun lalu mempause gamenya dan berjalan kearah Jongin, "Ada apa sih?"

"Kau lihat saja sendiri, Hun. Tetanggaku berisik sekali." Jongin berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri mematung dijendela menatap jendela sebrangnya.

"Kau tidak melihat tingkah anehnya Chanyeol dan Jongdae tadi? Oh mereka sangat konyol! Chanyeol makan dengan terburu-buru dan tertawa lalu dia tersedak dan batuk-batuk bwahahaha. Kau lihat, Lu? Nasi yang tersembur dari dalam hidung Chanyeol saat terbatuk? Lalu reaksi Jongdae? AHAHAHAHAHA astaga mereka sangat konyol!" Baekhyun tertawa kencang sekali saat bercerita, berguling sana sini saking gembiranya.

"Aku melihatnya hahahaha. Dan Jongdae pun yang saat itu sedang flu tertawa dengan hebat melihat nasi dari hidung Chanyeol itu dan tidak sadar lendir dihidungnya sudah membentuk balon besar! Hahahahaha sungguh konyol! Untung Xiumin dengan baiknya member saputangan padanya." Luhan pun menanggapi cerita temannya itu dengan tertawa lebar, tidak menyadari seseorang yang dari tadi menatapnya disebrang sana.

"Mulutnya besar." Sehun menatap Luhan tanpa kedip, lalu tersenyum sekilas yang jarang ditunjukan didepan orang lain.

"Kau kenapa, Hun?" Jongin yang merasa dari tadi Sehun tidak beranjak dari tempatnya pun bertanya pada Sehun yang seperti bergumam sesuatu.

"Ah, aniya." Sehun hanya membalas seadanya sambil menatap kembali jendela disebrang sana dan tersenyum melihat kelakuan si gadis berambut coklat muda lurus sepinggang itu.

**(beneran) END**

BGM: Fukai Mori (Ost. Inuyasha) [padahal saya rasa lagu itu gak cocok sama fanfic ini, tapi berhubung ngetiknya diiringi sama lagu itu jadi yaudah dengerin aja(?)]

Yap akhirnya selesai juga. Cerita ini sedikit saya modifikasi dan saya jelasin detailnya biar ngerti, soalnya dikomiknya itu jauh lebih singkat dan kalo ada yang gak ngerti juga yasudah wassalam aja. Dan maaf kalo banyak typo, saya ngetiknya baru hari ini juga sampai selesai soalnya karena saya males buat chaptered. Well, masalah dengan punggung saya juga sih yang mungkin encok kayak si Jongin jadi duduk suka gak nyaman dan ngetiknya terganggu jadi saya harus tengkurap buat ngetik ini (bilang aja males ngedit). Tentang omakenya itu ceritanya seminggu sebelum HunHan kopdar gitu deh, jadi Sehun udah tau Luhan lebih dulu. Yagitulah. Pasti ngertikan? Oh dan maaf banget kalo kesan 'Korea' di fanfic ini dikit, saya ini dulunya penyuka Jepang -_- (sampai sekarang) dan maaf (banget) kalo alurnya kecepetan, ngebingungin dan data raja gak ada feelnya gitu karena saya ini udah lama gak ngetik orz

Jadi ada yang gak ngerti gak sama cerita ini? Kalo gak ngerti beli aja sana komiknya #dzigh kalo udah beli komiknya pasti ngerti deh (kok jadi promosi)

Yaudah daripada banyak curhatan disini (padahal daritadi udah banyak) saya cuma mau minta kritik dan saran saja. Btw saya ini lebih prefer buat fanfic oneshot mau itu sampe beribu-ribu wordslah, soalnya kalo chaptered saya suka kena WB atau putus imajinasi (udahan curhatnya dong)

Oke sampai jumpa di fanfic berikutnya (kalo gak kena WB) [rencananya mau buat BaekYeol] doain saya!

Sign in,

Derp Boy (atau FuFan, btw ini bukan nama asli)

**MIND TO REVIEW, PLEASE?**


End file.
